Of Beating Hearts
by Darley1101
Summary: Together, Robin and Regina return her heart to its proper place.


Title: Of Beating Hearts

Author: Darley1101

Rating: PG 13

Characters/Pairing: Regina (Evil Queen)/ Robin Hood

Premise: Together, Robin and Regina put her heart back where it belongs.

Dedication: For my Outlaw Queen peeps! Just D, Maggie_R, and OhRightTheConscienceThing, J-lu Jovsn, Dark_Angel*4eva*, as well as anyone else who loves this pairing as much as we do!

Author's Note: This is not only my first attempt at writing for this pairing but for Once Upon A Time. Critique is always welcome so long as it isn't flaming. I do own a fire extinguisher.

There was something about the gentle lapping of the waves against the shore that made everything seem right in the world. It was an illusion of course. Few things in Storybrooke, Maine were alright. Emma Swan had fallen into some portal, taking Hook with her. There had been a time in Regina's life when she would have rejoiced in the "savior's" disappearance, but those days were gone. She wouldn't claim to be pure. She'd done far to many evil things to ever be that. Nor could she claim to be evil anymore. She'd settled into a nice shade of gray that suited her just fine. Letting out a sigh, she tucked her fingers into the pockets of her black wool pea-coat and stared out at the blacken expanse of water that slowly rolled towards her, and then quickly retreated. Just a few moments longer, she told herself. She would stand there, pretending all was right with the world, for a few moments longer. After that it was back to reality.

"It's rather peaceful out here, isn't it?"

His voice wrapped itself around her, sending a warm tingle racing down her spine. The corners of her red lips tipped upward as Robin Hood came to stand on her right side. "Yes, it is," she said softly, sneaking a quick glance at him before turning her attention back to give and take of the tide.

"Kind of nice to just stand here, all peaceful like." The words whispered against her ear, his breath hot against the delicate flesh of her neck. Something akin to a racing heart beat through her. It was always like this when he was near. Every fiber of her being came alive, fully aware of his presence. She didn't want to think about the emotional chaos he could inflict if her heart was in her chest. "Seems like the perfect place."

Her brow wrinkled as she turned to stare at him, confusion shining in her onyx colored eyes. "For what?" She formed the words slowly, hoping to delay his response. A lump formed in her chest as he pulled out an all to familiar black leather pouch. She sucked in her breath as he gently withdrew a pulsing heart. It glowed a brilliant crimson, illuminating their faces. This couldn't be her heart. It was to bright, to clean. Yet, she knew without a doubt the heart he held so carefully in the palm of his hand was most certainly hers. He grasped her wrist with his free hand and turned her palm upward. She shook her head. "I don't think I can," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he answered. He was wrong. There was everything to be afraid of. Even in it's new, shining form, her heart held memories she would rather not feel. She could be fine without it. Her soul was enough. Wasn't it? Her lashes dropped as she lowered her gaze to the glowing, pulsing heart Robin had given back to her. He'd given it back. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye and trickled down her cheek. "Hey now, what's this?" He used the pad of his thumb to swipe the tear away. "No crying. Just because we're putting your heart back where it belongs doesn't mean I'm giving back. You gave it to me, remember? Until you ask for it back, it's mine."

"What if it's still evil?" The voice asking the question didn't even sound like her own. It sounded like a lost, scared little girl. Fitting since that was how she felt. Lost and scared. So confused. She'd never felt so much for someone before.

"It's not." Robin assured. "You wouldn't have been able to defeat Zelena if it had been." He cupped his larger hand beneath her smaller one and gently nudged upward. Her breaths came in small, almost anxious pants, as the heart drew closer to its rightful place in the world. She let out a gasp as it pushed through her skin and back where it belonged. Closing her eyes, she relished the steady beating beneath her fingers. Robin had been partially right. The evil in her heart was gone. It hadn't been her doing though, it had been his.

She opened her eyes as he twined his fingers with hers and pulled their hands from her chest. Regina stared at him for a moment, memorizing every single feature on his beautiful face. "I..I love you," she whispered, not sure if she was speaking to herself or to him.

A slow, easy grin spread across his face. "I love you as well, my not so evil queen."


End file.
